AMU
AMU is a younger odorite who has had an energetic dancing style. She has performed in front of an audience since preschool. In the beginning she was impersonating celebrities, including dancers and comedians. AMU looks like a frictional action character from video games. She wears a variety of hairstyles, displaying interesting facial expressions, while she dances. She has a flexible body, long fingers, and powerful legs. She often dances with her brother TakkunAMU's community profile who is 3 years younger (and is usually just referred to as "brother") , and sometimes with both her younger brother and older sister. AMU and her brother are a part of ODOROOM together. Collaboration Units # Member of ODOROOM # Member of varius Yosakoi teams. List of Dances (2011.07.01) # "Meteor Boy" (2011.07.02) # "Onnaji Kimochi" (2011.07.02) # "GOGO Summer" (2011.07.05) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2011.07.06) # "Dance de Bakon" (2011.07.06) # "Majidesu ka Suka" (2011.07.12) # "First Kiss!" (2011.08.17) # "BREEZE" feat. AMU, LUNA and FUKA (2011.08.24) # "Renai Circulation" (2011.09.04) # "I Love You Kiss Me" feat. AMU and LUNA (2011.10.02) # "Ochame Kinou" (2011.10.22) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" (2011.10.22) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2011.11.14) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.11.24) # "Happy Synthesizer (Cosplay ver.)" (2011.12.12) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.23) # "te-yut-te" (2012.01.04) # "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!" (2012.01.08) # "PONPONPON" (2012.01.28) # "Pink Sparkling" (2012.02.05) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.02.26) # "Interstellar Flight" (2012.03.12) # "Rimokon" feat. AMU and LUNA (2012.04.22) # "PONPONPON" (2012.05.09) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2012.05.17) # "Bejitarizumu" (2012.05.25) # "IA IA★Night Of Desire" (2012.06.04) # "One ・ Two ・ Three" (2012.07.04) # "Love Will Surely Skyrocket☆" (2012.07.14) # "UFO" (2012.09.07) # "Romeo And Cinderella" feat. AMU and k-two (2012.09.25) # "I Came To Eat A Rice Meal" (2012.10.17) # "Girl Attempt" (2012.10.17) # "Wakuteka Take A Chance" (2012.10.22) # "Mr. Music (GigaP REMIX)" (2012.11.06) # "Love Is A Fickle Illusion" feat. AMU and k-two (2012.11.19) # "Masked bitcH" (2012.11.25) # "Isshinfuran" (2012.12.15) # "Doremifarondo" (2012.12.21) # "Hanamizuki" (2013.01.10) # "Hanamizuki (Kousokunekokamen ver.)" (2013.01.19) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2013.01.29) # "Confession Rehearsal" (2013.02.13) # "Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi-tachi Yo" (2013.02.21) # "Rolling Girl" feat. AMU and k-two (2013.03.17) # "Kipple Industry Inc." feat. AMU and Mikachinu (2013.04.04) # "Sweet Logic" (2013.04.12) # "Brainstorming" (2013.04.15) # "Help Me!!" (2013.04.28) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2013.05.07) # "Shadow Inflammation≒Variation" feat. AMU and k-two (2013.05.20) (Original choreography) # "Love Song At Sunset" (2013.05.27) # "WINE BERRY" (2013.06.21) # "Girls" feat. AMU, Namako and Miyayakko★ (2013.07.25) # "A Solution For Jealousy" (2013.08.02) # "FINAL Judgment" (2013.08.09) # "A Lie And A Stuffed Rabbit" feat. AMU and Brother (2013.08.22) # "Wagamama ki no Mama Ai no Joku" (2013.09.01) # "Magician's Operation" (2013.10.18) # "AgeAge Again" feat. AMU and Brother (2013.12.01) # "GIGANTIC O.T.N" (2014.01.02) # "Viva Happy" feat. AMU and Brother (2014.01.13) # "Hidden Shy Puberty" feat. AMU and Brother (2014.02.17) (Original choreography) # "Dare Demo Ikara Tsukiaitai" feat. AMU and Brother (2014.02.17) (Original choreography) # "cLick cRack" feat. AMU and Brother (2014.02.24) # "Senbonzakura" (2014.04.05) # "Love! Snow! Really Magic" (2014.04.18) # "Raspberry＊Monster" feat. AMU and Brother (2014.05.01) # "Cellphone Paranoia Girl (LOL)" (2014.05.08) # "A Solution For Jealousy" feat. AMU and Brother (2014.05.27) # "Reincarnation" (2014.06.12) # "Masked BitcH" (2014.07.01) # "Jump!" feat. ODOROOM (2014.07.05) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. AMU and Brother (2014.07.17) # "Gravity=Reality" (2014.07.31) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. AMU, Brother and Sister (2014.09.07) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. AMU and Brother (2014.09.19) # "The World Is Falling In Love" (2014.09.21) # "Romantic Distance" (2014.09.25) (Original choreography) # "WAVE" (2014.10.21) # "Don't Be So Nasty But Hug Me" feat. AMU, Miko, aira*, Kabutan and Mochihira (2014.11.13) # "Suki Kirai" feat. AMU and Brother (2015.01.03) # Rack Sun Goree Like Viper Pistachio" feat. AMU and Brother (2015.01.16) # "Because It's Warm♪" (2015.01.16) (Original choreography) # "Gishinanki" (2015.01.29) # "Diagnosis: Lovesickness" (2015.02.18) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" feat. AMU and Brother (2015.03.01) (Original choreography) # "Rin Len Space Bandits" feat. AMU and Brother (2015.03.10) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2015.03.24) # "Koi no 2-4-11" feat. AMU and Brother (2015.04.03) # "Mosquitos" feat. AMU, Brother and Sister (2015.04.08) # "Ban Ban Boo-☆" (2015.04.17) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" feat. AMU and Brother (2015.04.19) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2015.04.22) # "Mahou!! Oshiete no Lyric" (2015.04.23) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" feat. AMU and Brother (2015.04.24) # "Kimi Janakya Dame Mitai" (2015.04.24) # "Koshitantan" (2015.07.01) # "PiNK CAT" (2015.07.11) # "ELECT" (2015.07.18) # "BURNING" (2015.09.11) # "Hibikase" feat. AMU and Brother (2015.09.25) # "Undead Enemy" (2015.10.21) }} Sample Video Gallery File:B8FrzQdCMAAJ wn.jpg File:BvxYz8GCYAAYIB7.jpg|AMU, Pinopi and Apricot* File:B8vye2lCIAEDJOg.jpg|AMU from her Gishinanki video File:BvyVJbECQAA1odc.jpg|AMU and members of ODOROOM File:B8LNU55CUAAQohp.jpg|AMU and her brother File:BvuRonkCcAEr9jN.jpg|AMU, her brother and Miume AMULIVE.jpg|Toyama Iwase Minato Festival Trivia * Her blood type is A. * She is a fan of Miume and Sacchaso. * Her average sleep time is 7 hours. * She is 159cm tall. AMU's Tweet External links *Twitter *Blog *Vine Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who Forbid Reprints Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite